Riendas
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Mimi está harta de que Koushiro la ignoré y pone en marcha un plan para salvar su sábado por la noche. / Drabble Mishiro.


Hola!

Hoy verdaderamente tengo tiempo de disfrutar mis vacaciones de verano como dios manda: musiquita a todo volumen, alberquita, sol, comida chatarra. En lugar me puse a escribir esto al pie de la alberca porque antes de venir me había visto un episodio de Two and a half men, en el cual esta inspirado esta viñeta.

Espero les gusté :D

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de digimon utilizados ni la idea original del capítulo de TAAHM. Es una adaptación.

* * *

 **Riendas**.

Mimi bajó la revista que estaba leyendo solo un poco para mirarle. Koushiro estaba tecleando en su nueva portátil _pinneaple_ de ultima generación, como lo había estado haciendo desde hace poco más de tres horas.

—A veces me preocupas —le dijo con consternación.

—A mi también, no te preocupes.

—¿Qué?

Koushiro ya no respondió. La pantalla de su nueva computadora se iluminó, dejando ver códigos tras códigos de datos y números. Mimi resopló.

—¿Sabes? Vine porque me sentía sola en casa pero contigo es como si no hubiese nadie.

—¿Por qué te sentirías sola en sábado si siempre tienes citas?

Mimi enrolló la revista en sus manos para tener algo que deformar.

Koushiro no estaba del todo errado, Mimi siempre tenía citas los sábados por la noche y pasaba toda la tarde ocupada entre un par de mascarillas, la ducha, el maquillaje y el vestido. No era común que estuviese peregrinando por el departamento de Koushiro en fin de semana. Pero también el pelirrojo no podía ver más allá de sus narices, o eso pensó Mimi bastante ofuscada.

Entonces se le ocurrió un plan excelente:

—Es que… el chico que quiero que me invite a salir no lo ha hecho y pues no quiero salir con otras personas. ¿Qué me aconsejas que haga?

—Invítalo a salir tú —le respondió mientras conectaba la laptop a la pc para doblarle la capacidad de análisis. Mimi no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¿Tú aceptarías algo así?

—Supongo.

Koushiro ni se dio cuenta que Mimi se había quedado callada ya por más de quince minutos, comiéndose las uñas en una esquina del sofá. No, todo aquello no pasaba en la burbuja de Koushiro Izumi y fue por eso que Mimi decidió continuar con su plan original.

—Es un chico de mi clase de cocina. Se llama Seiya y es muy guapo.

—Qué sorpresa.

—Entonces… yo, le llamaré y lo invitaré a cenar.

—Puedes usar mi teléfono.

Mimi entrecerró los ojos molesta y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico para llevárselo a la cocina. Dejó el aparato en la barra y se preparó un sándwich de wasabi con crema de maní (su receta). Desde la sala se escuchaban ruidos de circuitos y a Koushiro murmurando códigos de programación. La castaña giró los ojos mientras se preguntaba porque de todos los chicos habidos y por haber se había enamorado de Koushiro Izumi.

Se pinchó las mejillas para que parecieran coloradas antes de salir.

—¡Dijo que sí! —exclamó, revoloteándole a Koushiro por alrededor.

—Me alegro, Mimi.

—Iré a casa a prepararme, ¡Deséame suerte!

Mimi dio un portazo a salir y se dirigió a casa. Tenía que quedar despampanante. Koushiro , al otro lado de la puerta, suspiró aliviado. Odiaba cuando Mimi se ponía a hablarle de sus pretendientes.

}ô{

Mimi se miró al espejo por ultima vez. Tenía uno especial, de cuerpo completo y justo a lado de la puerta de salida. Se mandó un beso a ella misma y salió. Vivía a unos cuantas manzanas de casa de Koushiro y en toda esa caminata repasó su historia una y otra vez. A dos casas de la del pelirrojo se detuvo para poner su cara de víctima y entonces caminó hacia la puerta.

Al entrar notó que el departamento había sido escenario de un tornado, había papeles esparcidos por doquier y pedazos de pizza a medio comer en platos desechables. Koushiro no se había dado cuenta que Mimi había entrado, estaba sentado frente a sus —ahora tres— computadores conectados entre si.

—¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?!

—¡No compila! ¿Por qué no compila? —tuvo un momento de lucidez— ¿Mimi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Koushiro la miró de arriba a abajo en un milisegundo y luego escondió la mirada en la pantalla triple.

—Seichi es un idiota. ¡Me dejó plantada! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo no puedo creer que lo haya hecho!

Koushiro dejó caer sus papeles al piso y volteó a ver a su amiga cuando un chillido agudo le alertó que Mimi estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Mimi estaba de pie frente a el con un vestido corto color azul que le resaltaba los ojos avellana y la piel aperlada. Koushiro volteó de vuelta a su computadora que seguía mostrando el error en la compilación y de regreso a Mimi. Así lo hizo varias veces hasta que se decidió.

—No te preocupes. Yo te llevaré a cenar —Koushiro se levantó de la alfombra, tomó su chaqueta del sofá y tomó a una sonriente Mimi de la cintura para dirigirse a la puerta.

Estaba cerrando con llave cuando recordó: —¿No habías dicho que se llamaba Seiya?

Mimi puso su mejor cara de poker.


End file.
